1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat pumps and more particularly to a system for removing excess liquid refrigerant from the closed loop system during heat pump heating mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat pumps comprise closed loop refrigeration systems in which one heat exchanger is positioned within a closed chamber such as a building structure or the like to be conditioned, and the other heat exchanger is positioned external of that building normally in the ambient, and wherein the two heat exchangers are connected in a closed loop conduit system which includes a compressor and a reversing valve for reversing the direction of flow of the refrigerant between heat exchangers depending upon whether the system is in the cooling or heating cycle for the building structure. The amount of refrigerant such as Freon needed for the closed loop system is usually determined by the requirements of the cooling cycle. That is, a reduced amount of refrigerant charge is required during the heating cycle, and the excess charge collects as liquid refrigerant within the indoor coil which functions as a condenser during the heating cycle. With outdoor ambient conditions approaching 70.degree. F., the indoor coil containing excess refrigerant becomes too small, resulting in excessively high discharge temperature and pressure.